Cookie Jar
by Valisco
Summary: The green dinosaur found it hard to resist a jar of delicious delicacy when he entered the Mario Brothers' kitchen. Who wouldn't have found it hard?


**From Yours Truly: **OH MY GOD, WHAT AM I WRITING.

FINALLY A FIC FOR MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THE MARIO SERIES, YOSHI! (Some Luigi in this too!)

I'm so happy. *Sobs*

Just a short, random drabble. Hope you enjoy my dears, and to anyone who has read my other Mario fics, thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SUPER MARIO SERIES NOR ANY OF ITS PROPERTIES USED IN THIS FANFIC. PURELY FAN MADE.  
**

**Super Mario & Characters © Nintendo & Shigeru Miyamoto  
**

* * *

Cookie Jar

* * *

There it stood, sitting still near a windowsill.

It was a jar. A blue jar.

Anyone with such curiosity would wonder what is inside.

Well? Then who?

Oh, that's right, he's right there.

A green dinosaur approached the jar near the window sill, with such temptation to look in. However, he was trespassing someone's kitchen. It was not just any kitchen however.

It was the kitchen of the Mario brothers, the green dinosaur's faithful companions. He and the brothers got along quite well and the dinosaur was welcome to come and visit them at anytime. The dinosaur in return welcomed them to his island of Yoshi. After all, raising the two since birth, Yoshi had a special bond with the brothers.

But nothing said that snooping through the items of the Mario Brothers' home was forbidden or allowed.

Even though he was in doubt, Yoshi went in the kitchen anyway and saw the jar.

It immediately caught his eye.

He went in and is now near the jar. He now was going to attempt to open the lid of the blue jar. The jar was the color of sky blue, very wide in length. The jar's lid was shut tight onto the jar sealing whatever was inside from the outside world. That would be changed, whatever was in that jar, was to be exposed.

And Yoshi would be sure of it.

With his green hands, Yoshi opened the lid. He peered inside, to see what was in. Boy, was it something special. Well, to him it was, it was chocolate chip cookies. Such delicacy to be trapped in a jar, Yoshi now has set it free. He awed at the sight. So delicious.

However, he wondered if he can take one.

The jar wasn't his, nor the cookies, it was of the Mario Brothers. Would it be rude to take something out of the kitchen without permission?

But that all went away when he stared deeper into the cookies, they looked so good, tender, he could not help it.

He reached in a jar and pulled out a cookie. It was soft. The chocolate chip on it spread all around the cookie, like craters on a moon. Then without hesitation, Yoshi took a bite of it.

His taste buds exploded. The cookie tasted like heaven. He chewed the cookie, chocolate chip melted in his mouth, his tongue felt the delicious sensation of the flavor of chocolate. Afterward, he swallowed. He took another bite. Then another, until the cookie was gone.

Yoshi was upset, the cookie was in his hand, a minute ago, how could it be gone so quickly?

But there is a solution.

Yoshi dug his hand into the jar again, taking another one and endured its heavily goodness. Then he took another one, the sensation of consuming the delicacy has consumed him.

He took another one afterward, then more, he at as much as he wanted until . . .

"Yoshi, what are you doing?"

Just as the dinosaur was going to eat the last one in the jar, a green capped plumber was near the entrance of the kitchen. The dinosaur turned and widened his eyes in shock

The plumber, Luigi entered the kitchen and approached Yoshi.

"Hey Yoshi, what are you doing in the kitchen? I thought you left the house already," he stated.

Yoshi gulped. That's right, he should be gone and going back to his island by now. An hour ago he was having a small barbeque with the Mario brothers and ate the delicious food they prepared. Then he decided to leave, Mario as well, only going to the Mushroom Castle to visit Princess Peach.

Luigi decided to stay home and do some chores around the house, such as cleaning his room and bathroom as he seemed to be the one in charge of the cleaning of the household.

Yoshi did a small squeak. He placed his hands behind his back, rocking his orange boots back and forth. He let out a nervous smile, signaling Luigi that something was not natural here.

"Hmmm. . ." Luigi pondered at Yoshi's reaction to his question. He approached closer to Yoshi. "Say, why is the cookie jar opened?"

Yoshi flinched in response. Without alarm, he swiftly placed the lid back on the jar, letting out another nervous squeak.

Luigi crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Yoshi, what are you hiding?"

The green dinosaur waved his hands in response, quivering. "Y-y-yoshi!" he yelled in a nervous tone. He shook his head as Luigi walked closer, frowning.

Yoshi then took hold of the cookie jar, he stepped back to the wall. "Wah!"

"Yoshi," Luigi said in a serious tone. "What's going on?"

The dinosaur decided to run but his tail was caught once Luigi got hold up. "Hold it." Yoshi tried to escape Luigi's grasp, but it was no use, he stopped running and sighed. He gave Luigi the cookie jar and hung his head down in shame.

Luigi took the jar and gasped to see an empty jar once he opened the lid. "Yoshi!"

The dinosaur did not say a word.

"Did you eat all the cookies in here, Yoshi?" Luigi inquired.

The dinosaur nodded sadly. He looked up at Luigi with sad eyes, meaning that he was sorry.

Luigi sighed and placed the jar to its original spot. "Could've told me you wanted some, instead of taking the whole thing."

Yoshi sighed again.

"It's because you eat a lot right?"

The dinosaur nodded.

"Well, it's okay. I forgive you," Luigi said. "I guess the barbecue we made for us was not enough for your stomach. Hahaha, but next time ask. It's fine, but darn, I ate those cookies before, and they are so good, right?"

Yoshi's face lightened up in approval and he also nodded that he next time he will ask.

"So I take that you agree!"

The dinosaur cheered in delight.

"Good, well, oh hey!" Luigi's face lightened up with an idea. "Wanna go to the market and get another box of those cookies?"

Yoshi jumped. "Yoshi!" he cried joyfully.

"Okay! C'mon!" The plumber took the hand of the dinosaur and ran out of the house, to get another box of those delicious cookies, in delight.

That jar is going to be filled up again with that delicacy they call a cookie.

* * *

**More From Yours Truly: **Short fic, yes? Well thanks for reading! Review if you want and check out my other Mario fics if you get the chance by visiting my profile, if you want or you haven't!


End file.
